hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Salhoff
Jennifer Salhoff was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 4th place. Personality Although Jennifer’s performances were consistently strong, she was not a team player having spent most of her time complaining about and criticizing others. She had a perfectionist tendency, was petty and childish at times, moaned if things were not going her way and often came across as a very cold person to interact with, but had a humane moment such as crying when Sterling left (who she developed a friendship with), and upon seeing her family. She had a running feud with Roe. Season 13 Episode 1 While the chefs were on their way to Hell's Kitchen, Jennifer said that her competitors were going to need all the luck in the world to beat her, and called herself a force of nature. Then, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. After Ramsay revealed the prize of the season, he asked all the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jennifer was the sixth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Steve. She made a duck dish, but Ramsay deemed it overcooked, and she scored 2 points out of 5. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 24-23, and they were rewarded with a dinner at the Hotel Bel-Air, cooked by Wolfgang Puck. When the red team came back from their reward, she mockingly asked the men for a pillow fluffer. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the fish station with Janai. She was not seen much, and the red team won the service. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Jennifer was not seen participating in the first part, but in the second part, she was paired with Katie. They were seen only getting one attempt accepted, but she refused to let the red team's winning streak end. The red team eventually won the challenge 15-14, and they were rewarded with a day on an 80-foot luxury yacht with Ramsay. During the reward, she was in awe of Ramsay's accent. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station with La Tasha. After seeing Janai's overcooked risotto, she was not happy that she created baby food, and compared it to shit coming out from a blender. Later, she refused to babysit Denine and Janai, but was hoping for a miracle. When the team began working on entrées, her Wellingtons were accepted. After the red team got kicked out of the kitchen, she was frustrated that they fell apart, but Janai felt that she was playing the blame game. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Jacket Challenge, Jennifer was the sixth person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Sterling in the lettuce wrap round. She tied the round with Sterling, but the red team lost the challenge 4-6, and they were punished by taking deliveries of 500 pounds of coffee, grinding them by hand, and prepping both kitchens for the next service. During prep, Jennifer called Denine a fairy princess for running around and not helping. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station. She was not seen much, but after the women were kicked out, she called it a disgrace that they were two consecutive services. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. Jennifer was not nominated for elimination. After Denine's elimination, she said that she was about to pass out. When she did, her teammates called for a medic, and the episode ended in a cliffhanger. Episode 4 Continuing from the previous episode, Jennifer was sent to the hospital after passing out. To the relief of her teammates, she came back, and while she revealed that she suffered from dehydration, she refused to leave no matter what. During the Brunch Service Challenge, Jennifer was on the baked eggs Florentine station. Near the end of the challenge, she slowed down the red kitchen due to a raw egg. The red team eventually won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a meal at Alteller Cren, and flying to San Francisco. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the dessert station. She was not seen much, except when Ramsay temporarily moved her to the fish station after making Kalen and Roe bench. The red team won the service. After elimination, Jennifer said that the men were falling apart, and that they were the ones wearing the bras and panties instead of the women. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Jennifer was paired with La Tasha, and they were the second pair to compete. They landed on the calamari chowder, and managed to get it on their third attempt. During Roe and Katie's second turn, she got annoyed with them struggling, as both of them were supposed to be the strongest chefs on the red team. The red team eventually lost the challenge 7:41-7:07, and they were punished by taking deliveries of pizza ingredients, hand grating the cheese, and drinking a protein shake. During the punishment, Jennifer complained that prepping the pizza ingredients was a lot of tedious shit to do, and during lunch, she threw up after her teammates described the texture of their shakes. She also threatened to punch Sade in the face after the latter ordered her to drink her shake. While Kalen called her out, she refused to be talked to by Sade. Back in the dorms, Sade told Jennifer that they were a team and to not disrespect her, and while she refused to apologize, she reluctantly agreed to respect her, at least. During the Family Night dinner service, she was on the pizza station with Ashley. She was not seen much, but the red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 During the Farm Animal Challenge, Jennifer was paired with Roe during the first part, and they chose pork and potatoes. During the cooking, she felt that Roe was very overconfident, and she did not want her to say her dish was amazing until she proved it. Her dish was not chosen for the second part, and she was not happy as her team went with Roe’s due to its good presentation. After judging Roe's dish, Ramsay asked her to present her caramelized pork chop and apple fennel slaw, and the judges agreed that it was better than Roe's dish. Because of that, the red team lost the challenge 25-28, and they were punished by extracting all the bone marrow out of bones for a ribeye special for the next service, and making the stock. During the punishment, Jennifer said she was angry about being stuck with bitches that could not pull their fucking weight, while the men got to go on a wine reward that she wanted to go. As the women struggled in sawing the femur bones, she decided to let them prep and refused to do it as payback for them overlooking her dish. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station. She was not seen much, except when she said that Roe and Katie deserved to be kicked out. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she was considered by Roe based on her aggressive attitude, but she refused to sugarcoat everything, and was angry that Roe was basing her vote on attitude. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 After Katie's elimination, Jennifer welcomed Sterling as a new teammate, although she was not happy about that decision, and declared that they were screwed. Back in the dorms, she did not understand what Sterling was rambling about, and told Ashley that she felt he was not taking the competition seriously. During the Italian Cuisine Challenge, Jennifer chose to go up against Steve, and their dish was tortellini. During the cooking, she was struggling as her tortellinis were exploding on her, and Sade suggested that she put less filling in it. She was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her spiced pumpkin tortellini with a brown sugar sage sauce. It was praised for having the hazelnuts toasted, generally being a good dish, and she won the round over Steve. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by prepping for the next service, breaking down squid for a black ink tagliatelle dish, and making pasta from scratch. During prep, Jennifer was nervous as Sterling was asking a lot of basic questions that he should know by that point. During the Italian Night dinner service, she was on the appetizer station. She took the lead on that station as she felt she was the only one that could, and because of her, appetizers were being pushed out. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she called her team pathetic, and that they were falling apart at the seams. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 After Ashley's elimination, Jennifer said goodbye to Sade, who was transferred to the blue team, and welcomed Frank as a new teammate. During the Dog Show Planning Challenge, Jennifer reminded Sterling how to make mayonnaise. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her pan-seared Chilean sea bass with spicy heirloom tomato broth. It was praised for being the most beautiful dish in the competition so far, being the best dish of the day, and easily won the round over Steve. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a trip to SeaWorld in San Diego, which excited her as she has never been there before, and eating at the Searsucker Restaurant. During the Dog Show dinner service, Jennifer was on the fish station. She was not seen much, except when she noticed how cute the dogs were, and wanted to play with them. She also sent an overcooked salmon on their last ticket, though recovered. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 During the Craps Challenge, Jennifer rolled a P, and chose potatoes. When Sterling and Frank rolled some acidic ingredients, she got dismayed. Her dish was not chosen to be judged, and the red team eventually won the challenge. They were rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, flying on a private jet, staying in a mega-suite at the Planet Hollywood Hotel, and eating at Ramsay's BurGR. During the reward, she exclaimed that she fucking loved Ramsay. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station. She was not seen much, except when she noticed a tray of overcooked salmon Frank wrecked. The red team lost the service by a mile, and despite being asked to nominate two people, Ramsay changed his mind, and she said goodbye to Frank, who was eliminated on-the-spot. Episode 10 During the Indian Cuisine Challenge, Jennifer did not have any idea what to make as she had never eaten Indian food before. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Fernando in the pork round. She presented her coconut milk marinated pork with tamarin, basmati rice, and curry leaves. Despite having little confidence, the dish was praised for tasting great, being flawless, and she scored 8 points, much to her surprise. After a tie at 22, her dish was used as the tiebreaker because she had the highest scoring dish. The red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a spa day at Willow’s Spa, and Vitamix blenders as gifts. When leaving for the reward, she told Sade that it was not her fault that the blue team sucked at cooking. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the garnish station. She was getting overwhelmed by the flatbread pizza orders, but managed to send some of them to the dining room. However, when she was still overwhelmed, Sterling helped her out under Sous Chef Andi's request, but she was concerned, warned him not to make them big, and threatened to throw him in the pizza oven if he would fuck her. The red team won the service by a mile. After Aaron's departure, Jennifer felt that he bowed out because he knew he would have gotten eliminated regardless. Episode 11 During the Blind Taste Test, Jennifer was the third person from the red team to compete, and went up against Sade. She did not score any points, resulting in Sterling being dunked twice, and on La Tasha's turn, she got dunked once. The red team eventually won the challenge after a tiebreaker at 4, and they were rewarded with a day at the Santa Monica Pier, and eating lunch at The Lobster. During the reward, she was the only person who did not want to go on the roller coaster. During the closed VIP dinner service, Jennifer called Roe a fucking idiot for not knowing how to count to twelve after the latter was missing two portions. She was in charge of the seared tuna course, and wanted to show Ramsay that she could be a leader. Everybody but Sterling was working, until she told him to check on the potatoes and the rest of the course. She was late plating her dishes, but managed to after Ramsay sent the blue team's dishes first. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 12 Back in the dorms, Jennifer was not happy that Roe survived elimination, as she felt the latter was getting worse, and arrogantly believed that she herself was the strongest chef on the red team. During the Amuse Bouche Challenge, Jennifer continued to boast how she was spot on during challenges, and that Roe was the complete opposite. Then, she decided to use the prawn heads, and while Roe contemplated telling her not to do it, she wanted to focus on her own performance. After Roe's poor score, she called her out for sucking at dishes. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her prawn heads. It was criticized for its off-putting presentation, the bizarre concept of sucking its heads, and she scored 5 points, with Roe calling her a fucking idiot. The red team lost the challenge 16-23, and they were punished by taking deliveries of coconuts, and prepping them for the next service. After the punishment, Jennifer revealed that she might be allergic to fresh coconut water, that she was developing a rash, and that her throat was getting scratchy. When she rushed to the bathroom coughing, Sterling called the medic, and she was taken to the hospital. The next day, Jennifer came back from the hospital, and said that she was going to suck it up as she knew Roe was looking for an opportunity to nominate her. She also reassured Ramsay that she was okay. During dinner service, she was on the meat station. She was not seen much, but was getting overwhelmed, and Ramsay decided to flip the tickets to make sure she could bounce back, and she was pushing out her dishes. When both teams were lined up, Jennifer hugged Sterling goodbye as he was eliminated on-the-spot. After, both teams were asked to nominate one person each. During deliberation, she was considered by Roe for getting confused on the tickets, but she argued that she did well despite her medical problem the previous day. Jennifer was not nominated for elimination, and received the third black jacket, with Ramsay stating that despite a lot of medical problems, she fought back and earned it. Episode 13 The next day, the chefs were taken to an unknown location, and while Jennifer asked where the fuck they were going, it was revealed that Ramsay showed them an empty billboard for the next challenge. During the Steak Challenge, her dish was not chosen for the second part, and she was angry as she could have won the challenge by taste alone. She lost the challenge to Roe, and was punished by cleaning both kitchens, taking deliveries of 200-pound beef shoulders, breaking it down, and portioning it. During prep, Jennifer called Roe a fucking cocky bitch. During dinner service, she was on the plating station. She was not seen much, except when she was ignored by Roe after warning her about her raw steak. After service, when the chefs were lined up, Bryant was named "Best of the Worst". Jennifer was not nominated, and after elimination, she asked how many times Roe could survive, and wondered if she should take some drastic measures to get her out for good. Episode 14 Back in the dorms, Jennifer was not happy that Roe survived her fifth elimination, and asked Sade what Ramsay was not seeing, before stating that she might play dirty in order to get her out for good. During the 40 Portions Glamping Challenge, Jennifer made barbecue prawns, and while she admitted that seeing the glampers having fun made her miss her family, it only made her push harder to win. While talking to the glampers, she pushed them to vote for her dish. She lost the challenge to Bryant, although she was more upset that Roe was in the top two, and was punished by picking up dog poop at the Hollywood Hills, and sorting through the trash at Hell’s Kitchen. During the punishment, she got annoyed at Roe describing the dog poop, and when La Tasha came close to puking, she knew that if she herself gagged, it was game over. During prep, Jennifer told Roe to mind her own fucking business after the latter tried to take the lead. During dinner service, she was on the fish station. She hoped not to have service as a complete shit show, and even hoped that Roe would burn herself. Then, Ramsay told her to let Roe help her as the latter had nothing to do yet, but she was not happy about it as she did not respect Roe as a chef. After Roe sent a raw lobster tail, she said that she wanted to punch her in the fucking face. Ramsay asked her for the scallops, but she kept saying that they were too thick to cook. When the team was working on entrées, she sent her halibut, but she realized that she did not send the garnishes, causing Ramsay to lecture her that she should have told him straight away that she forgot them, and how unfair it was for him to ask. Despite that, she was able to send her garnish in time. On their last ticket, she said that she only had one minute left on her halibut, but Sade said that she needed eight minutes, and that she never told her to fire yet. When the chefs were lined up, they were asked to nominate two people. Jennifer was the first nominee for elimination, with Roe being the second. During her plea, she called that night the worst performance in her career, but still claimed to be a strong chef. However, Ramsay told her that she did not trust her teammates, and when he asked her why she did not work with Roe, she explained that she felt Roe could not communicate that well. However, Roe told Ramsay that she could have done anything she told her to do, but she said that she did not buy that, causing a dismayed Ramsay to confirm that they could not get it together. She survived elimination, and later, she thanked Ramsay for sparing her and seeing something inside her, before stating that she refused to leave without the Head Chef title. Episode 15 Back in the dorms, Jennifer was in tears while looking at photos of her family, and refused to disappoint her kids. The next day, she received a video call from her fiancée and children, and got to spend some time with them. When Ramsay revealed that the winner of the next challenge would be spending more time with their loved ones, she became more determined to win, and even considered stabbing someone to win. During the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, Jennifer used rabbit, couscous, and sundried tomatoes to recreate Ramsay's dish. She won the challenge as she got all the components correct, and she was rewarded with a day with her family, which included lunch at Mr. Chow’s, and chocolate tasting at Vosges. She got to ride in a Ferrari to Mr. Chow's, met up with her family, and told them that she was going to win. At Vosges, she said that being with her family was a reminder of why she was here, and that they were her fuel. During the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station. While Sade was running the pass, she did not respond to her demands for the chicken, and threatened to hit her on the head with a frying pan, before sending burnt chicken. She was the third person who ran the pass, and Ramsay urged her to drive it. She planned to do the opposite that Sade did, but when she called her first ticket, she read it too fast for Sade to hear. When she called her next order, she did not get any response from anybody, until Ramsay spoke up, making her feel that they were sabotaging her. Then, Sous Chef Andi brought a Wellington that was missing the duxelles, but she failed to notice it, until Ramsay pointed it out. Despite her problems, she was able to bounce back, and customers were enjoying their entrées. When the final four went downstairs, Jennifer was the first person eliminated. But before she left, Ramsay praised her determination, and told her that she would have a great future. During her exit interview, she revealed that she was upset that her journey ended without winning the grand prize, and she did not receive a retrospective montage of her run. Ramsay gave no comment on Jennifer's elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Episode 16 Jennifer was one of the eight chefs who returned for the final dinner service. She was Bryant's first pick, followed by Sterling, Santos, and Frank. She felt that he made the right decision as she believed she was the strongest chef. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station. She was not seen much, except when she called Frank's poor performance unreal. Bryant eventually lost the finals to La Tasha. Nomination history Trivia * Her and Milly's (Season 14) nomination history are very similar: both were nominated for the first time during the Black Jacket phase and then eliminated in the following episode, also coincidentally ranked in 4th place. *She is the third black jacket contestant who did not receive a retrospective montage of her run after elimination, following Josh (Season 3), and Santos (also from Season 13). *She is responsible for one of the greatest rivalries in the show's history, along with Roe. *After her appearance on the show, she worked at the Cuba Libre Restaurant & Rum Bar. Quotes *"Janai. Fuck, fuck, fuck is all I have to say. You're creating baby food! It looks like shit coming out of the fucking blender!" *"I'm not going to change who I am and fucking sugarcoat everything for everybody to make them feel warm and fuzzy inside." *"I just cooked a steak that was fucking awesome, and you’re not even going to taste mine. That’s fuck." *(After Frank decided pine nuts on his second roll) "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! PINE NUTS?" *”Sterling, I love you. smiles BUT IF YOU FUCK ME ON THESE FLATBREADS, I’M GONNA THROW YOUR ASS INTO THAT FUCKING PIZZA OVEN AND MAKE A STERLING FUCKING PIZZA!!” *(After being eliminated) "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think I was winning this. I'm more determined and passionate than anybody else. This was not supposed to be the end." External Links * * Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Black Jacket Category:Final Service Brigade Category:4th Place Category:Pennsylvanians